Two Worlds Collide
by ZanessaLurver95
Summary: Gabriella Montez an beautiful girl but never experience love.Troy Bolton the new guy at East High but also a player but never loved any of the girls he slept with. What Happens when their worlds collide? Full Trailer Inside :
1. Trailer

Two worlds collide

Trailer

_**She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be**_

Gabriella Montez was a quiet girl, always followed the rules. Most of her life spent in the library or under a tree reading.

Never experience love._  
__**  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe**_

Until she met Troy Bolton, a new student transferred from New York, and East High's new basketball captain.

_**You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
la da da da daa**_

He also became Gabriella's new neighbour. Gabriella and Troy are completely different from each other.  
**  
**_**She was scared of it all**_**  
**_**Watching from far away  
She was given a role  
Never knew when just to play**_

Troy was popular and out going, more likely to be found in detention or in the gym shooting hoops. Also NYC High's biggest player, but never actually loved any of the girls he dated.

_**she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own**_  
_**Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope**_

What happens when Troy and Gabriella are picked partners for health class?

_**  
You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide**_

Will they're friendship progress or will they just be known as neighbours?

_**  
She was scared  
Unprepared  
Left in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
With you it'll be alright  
(With you it'll be alright)  
This is what happens when  
Two different worlds collide **_

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Chris Warren Jr. as Zekke Baylor

Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

_**  
What happens when two different worlds collide !**_

**Based off Demi Lovato's Two Worlds Collide.**


	2. Introducing Gabriella

**A/N:** First chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM or Twilight or (I wish I owned Zac Efron and Robert Pattinson)

Two Words Collide

Gabriella Montez a normal 17-year-old girl also shy, she always got straight A's and did well in class. But she didn't get called a nerd or geek; she was unnoticed by most students except from her two best friends Sharpay Evans, Taylor Mckessie they had known each other since preschool. They were always there for each other no matter what.

"Gabriella, come on wake up sweetie" Gabriella's mom shouted.

"Ok, mom I'm up" Gabriella said. She walked over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and white button up shirt and black dolly shoes. Even though Gabriella was clever, she still liked to keep up with the fashion trend, her mom helped her with the different countries she visited with her business bring back a different tees and jeans each time. Gabriella applied a light amount of make-up and straightened her curly brown locks.

Gabriella walked down stairs to be greeted by her mom and her two best friends and their families in was a tradition every school year they would spend breakfast together as one big family then the girls would go to school and especially since it was there last year.

"Morning Shar, Morning Tay" Gabriella said. "Bet you can't wait to see Miss Darbus again" Both girls giggled to Gabriella comment, Miss Darbus was there homeroom teacher and wasn't the nicest teacher at East High, but then it came to cell phone in class, she knew it all.

"Come on, girls I've made pancakes, bacons and eggs and I don't want it to go to waste" Ms. Montez told the girls. They all sat down and ate. Everyone discussed the girls' timetables and the musical Sharpay and Taylor was going to star in. Gabriella wasn't in any after-school clubs, she rather sit in her bedroom reading her favourite all-time novel Twilight. She wished she was like Bella Swan, a normal girl who actually got the guy of her dreams Edward Cullen it would never happen but hey she can dream. The three girls said goodbye to their families and headed to East High for their first day as seniors.

A/N: I know it's short but I just wanted to introduce Gabi's character the next character will be introducing Troy.


	3. Introducting Troy

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I no I haven't updated in ages I've been really busy and I'm stuck with school work and my picking my options this year, so it's an important year for me. But I will try to update more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM.

Two Worlds Collide

Troy Bolton a just turned 18 year old high school boy or player; he had many female friends and has slept with most of them. He's also the new boy at East High just moved from New York's busy city life to Albuquerque.

"Troy come on up!" shouted Troy's dad, Jack Bolton as well as East High's new Basketball and Gym teacher.

"Get lost Dad!" grumbled a sleepily Troy.

"Get up now or I'll get a bucket of water and add to extra hours of basketball tonight when you get home" bellowed Jack, ever since Lucille Troy's mom left them both Jack had pushed Troy into basketball even more.

"Fuck you and I'm up now," Troy yelled as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Troy and Jack had always had a rocky relationship, but after Lucille left Jack blamed Troy for her departure and Troy had blamed Jack. But Jack had promised Troy moving to Albuquerque would change that. It was definitely going to take some time.

Troy came out of the bathroom dressed in a white fitted t-shirt and some dark jeans and a pair of converse and his hair left wet.

"Look Troy sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, but moving here is going to change that I promised but you need to meet me half way" Jack apologized.

"Whatever" Troy mumbled under his breath. "Do you have my timetable and that lot" Troy was going to be starting East High today and deep down he was a bit nervous but he wouldn't allow his dad to that.

"Yeah sure, here you go" Jack passed him the information pack he need. "I'll see you around school today and will be seeing you at Basketball Practice apparently there looking for a new captain, maybe I could pull a few strings and get you that status, it would look good on a application for college, Troy"

"Yeah it would, Shit Dad I'm going to be late bye Dad"

"Bye Son" and with that Troy zoomed out the door, "I love you" Jack said to a empty room.


End file.
